


hold your breath

by klancepngs



Category: Yuuri!!! on Ice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, More characters to come, first multichapter fic i've ever posted, ill try to update pretty frequently wish me luck!, kinda little mermaid ish maybe? not sure yet, mermaid au, probs just some fluff and some angst, rated teen for yuri's potty mouth to come probs, siren au, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepngs/pseuds/klancepngs
Summary: Both leading unsatisfying lives, siren Yuri Plisetsky and Kazakh prince Otabek Altin find their way into each other's lives.





	hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is all happening because of this beautiful art by eoadastra on tumblr  
> (http://altisetsky.tumblr.com/post/160460460163/eoadastra-here-they-are-unlike-viktor-and)  
> it was so beautiful and it got me in that Mermaid Mood so blame them  
> as far as other notes i don't know enough russian and kazakh history so let's pretend that they both had dynasties at the same time idk man  
> enjoy! i'll try to post somewhat frequently  
> this is my first multichapter fic so i'm a bit nervous about posting lmao

_There’s a song of the sirens and spirits below,_   
_They’ll bring sailors to brinks and sink them down slow,_   
_Oh, sailor beware of that bright golden hair,_   
_And the green eyes that beckon and glow_   
_The men who have followed have all wound up dead,_   
_‘Cause the song that they sing will be trapped in your head,_   
_The gleam of their scales, and the flick of their tails,_   
_Oh, they’ll push you to madness till the waves fill with red_   
_La da da, la da da, la da da da da da_   
_Oh, they’ll push you to madness till the waves fill with red_

The melancholy song of the sailors coursed through Otabek’s mind as he awoke in the morning to the sway of the ship beneath him. Ironic, that the song about sirens would be stuck in his head. It hadn’t left for days.  
He stretched, forcing himself out of bed to wrap himself in warm clothing. No matter if it was spring, Russian waters were somehow always freezing to him. Besides, it was only March, meaning that Moscow itself was only hitting about forty degrees every day, so of course the seas nearby would be much colder.  
The prince of Kazakhstan left his cabin wearing multiple layers of warm clothing, and shrouded in a heavy cape. He hummed that damned tune that wouldn’t leave his head as we wandered the decks, finally settling into a position near the head of the boat, next to the wooden mermaid statue that adorned the bow and haunted his dreams. She had a look of perpetual ferocity that made him uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, awaiting the sunrise, allowing the cold ocean mist to splatter his face unceremoniously. Maybe if he was lured to the depths by a siren, his father wouldn’t force him into the impending marriage. He entertained the thought for the moment with a slight smile, but bit his lip as he realized that he shouldn’t even daydream of these things. Surely the Russian princess would be a wonderful girl.  
Surely.  
 _...surely._

_________________________________________

The current pushed Yuri through the water rapidly, with no real sense of pattern. He bit his lip as he fought the natural path of the ocean, pushing against it rebelliously. He would do everything he could to get away.  
He loved his grandfather. He really did. But this...this awful war with the Jardanii, it was making his familial relationships a bit stressed. He was always trapped in the palace, exhausted with boredom, while his older brother got to go wherever he wanted, just because he had a damn husband. Stupid rules. Yuri could get a husband. The only problem was that no one in the whole city interested him in the slightest.  
So, being finally fed up with the life of a caged tiger shark, he decided to make a quick trip out, just to see the sunrise.  
That was all he needed, then he would go home. This he promised to himself mentally.  
“Going somewhere, little pufferfish?”  
Yuri groaned. Only one person called him that anymore.  
“Mila, leave me alone. I’m just going out to see the sunrise.” he growled, not even turning to face the redhead.  
“Not alone, you aren’t! I won’t tell, but you have to let me come with you. Besides, we’re almost there!”  
Yuri grumbled some choice words under his breath, but didn’t push the issue any further. He knew from experience that Mila would tell if he didn’t let her come.  
Soon, they reached the surface. Only thing was, where they would usually breach the water’s glossy canvas, there was...a ship.  
“Interesting.”  
“Shall we go check it out, pufferfish?” Mila grinned, brimming with excitement. Due to the cold of the winter, they hadn’t seen a ship in quite a while.  
“Sure, sure, but be quiet, hag.” Yuri mumbled softly, making a gentle surge towards the topside, and coming out the other end.  
The first thing he noticed was the mermaid carving on the front of the ship. She looked annoyed. Yuri chuckled softly to himself. She looked way too similar to Mila for comfort.  
“Look, witch, it’s you!” He giggled softly. She didn’t answer. She was distracted by the man who stood at the bow of the ship. Yuri followed her gaze, finding himself staring at a handsome man in a rich, thick robe. “A prince?” he wondered out loud, entranced by the man.  
“I don’t know, but...wow. He’s pretty.” Mila mused, sighing tragically.  
“Shut up, you hag bitch, you’re in love, remember? Or have you forgotten Sara already?” He snapped, somehow defensive over the fact that Mila was interested in this man. But why? He was a human. Why should Yuri feel any kind of attachment to him whatsoever?  
“Ooh, someone’s jealous. You should turn him.” She smiled softly.  
“Ugh. There’s so many problems with that. First, I doubt his heart is broken. Second, I’m not allowed to turn yet. My ceremony is later today, and by that time, he’ll be long gone. Third, why would I want to turn some dumb prince? I bet he’s married anyway.”  
“Mm. Excuses. His heart is broken, though. Should I turn him for you?”  
“Shut up. No.” Yuri growled, but turned once more to ponder the human. Why was his heart broken? Who had done that to him?  
Surely it didn’t matter, because Yuri would never see him again.  
Surely.

_...surely._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it so far! bookmark this so you can keep reading if you wanna see how the rest goes!  
> find me on tumblr at plisestkypng.tumblr.com and message me!! i'll geek with y'all it'll be great  
> i am a whore for comments and any comments you leave will Make My Day so hmu with those if you feel like it!


End file.
